Born Jinxed
by Aieika
Summary: Circumstances beyond her control, to smart for her own good, snide comments, cruel jokes... all this while going through puberty! She fears she will never get a boyfriend! FIFTH BOOK enter my own OC pairings to be decided later


Chapter One: Transferred

**Chapter One: Transferred **

--I do not have any ownership over Harry Potter--

The great hall was, as it usually was at the start of the year, full of conversations of all the activities of the previous summer between those that had not talked on the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together listening to Dean and Lavender talk about their vacations.

Then the doors of the great hall opened and there entered Professor McGonagall followed by the bunch of first years. In the group however were several students that seemed way to old to be eleven. They for one towered over the younger students, and their faces had the sharpness that came from age. A total of seven tall students in all.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the tables fell silent. "This year we are both welcoming the newest additions to the wizarding world, and also students from the Merlin's Internationally Advanced Magical Academy. The school has closed, leaving several students underage and not fully educated, although the students we have are well past the NEWT level in several of there subjects. So we shall begin sorting the transfer students along with the first years. The transfer students will have there years read along with their names… now to commence with the sorting."

So on top of everything else, lord Voldemort returning to power, everyone thinking that Harry and Dumbledore Being off their rocker, and the introduction to the order of the Phoenix, they had new students that were from some School that Harry had never heard of. He turned to see Ron gapping at the new students. Harry turned to him and added his whisper to the ones flying around the room, "what is the school they are from?"

Ron turned toward him and replied " Merlin's Internationally Advanced Magical Academy or MIAMA is one of the hardest schools to get into. For one, you have to have had been born into a family where both parents are wizards. You don't have to have _pureblood_ but they are still pretty strict. Then you have to do go to school a year early just to see if you _qualify_. And if you do you are competing with the top brains of the young wizards. These guys deal with _Theoretical Magic_ which is really tough to learn. You have to be born with the knack or something."

"Theoretical Magic? What is that?" asked Harry. He had never heard of anything like it before. It was Hermione that answered however.

"It is the ability to understand _how_ magic works," she said. "Not all wizards can do it. If you fail you get kicked out of the academy. Several students get themselves killed a year misusing the ability. Experimentation is encouraged and it isn't unusual to be sent home in a coffin." She did not seem too happy about the whole deal.

"My mom went to MIAMA when she was in school. She did like to experiment…" came the lofty voice of Luna Lovegood. Harry wondered vaguely if she had ever been subject to any such experiments as a child.

His thoughts however could not go on, as the sorting hat had just started it's song.

"It sounded like a warning" Harry stated. "has it ever done that before?"

Nearly Headless Nick had just been floating past when he heard Harry's question. "Well yes. When it feels the school is in danger sings a song of warning. Always saying that the school should stand together in rough times and such. It hasn't given a warning in quite some time though." And then he floated off. They did not have much time to ponder this either for the sorting had started.

Brock Aieder went to Slytherin, and Callie Anderson went to Hufflepuff. Then came the first older student, Nathan Barns a sixth year. He went to Ravenclaw. Several more first years before the next transfer student, a third year went to Ravenclaw as well. The next two were fourth year Hufflepuff, and then came a second year Slytherin. The next one had gotten through the preliminary year, so was a first year ended up in Ravenclaw as well. Then, after a few more first years, came a name they did not expect to hear.

"SNAPE, SARIAH! FIFTH YEAR" a thin girl, with long black hair, black eyes made her way toward the hat. If the hall hadn't been silent before it was now. Everyone with the same question on their mind: was she related to Professor Snape? Sariah went to the hat a bit more nervously then the others had. She gave a glance at the teachers table of which Snape had his full attention on her. She approached the chair forcing herself to walk toward it. She sat on the chair, and the hat seemed to take a long time on her. Until finally it yelled at the top of its lungs "GRYFINDOR!!"

It took a bit to register what had just happened until the Hermione started to clap and the rest of the table quickly followed suit. She walked quickly in an unmistakably Snape-like walk. She looked worried though. She took a seat next to George Weasley, Across the table from Harry. She was muttering to herself "I am _so_ going to get disowned…"

The sorting ended and the conversation started up. The first person to ask the question on everyone's mind was George, who was sitting right next to her. "So, any relations with the greasy git sitting at the teachers table?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah, though he is most likely going to disown me now…"

"So what is he? An Uncle?" Ron asked. Harry though it was funny to think of anyone calling Snape _Uncle Severus. _

She shook her head, as if suddenly afraid of what they would think of her real relationship with him. "No he's… my… dad…" And the table around her went silent.

It was Fred that spoke up first. "_Dad?_ You have got to be joking!" She laughed nervously at this.

"No I am afraid that it is the truth. Though now he will probably never recognize me as his daughter ever again. I am not in Slytherin as he wanted."

"Surly he won't _disown _ you. " Hermione said. Though Harry thought back to Sirius and him being disowned from his family as a blood traitor. He wasn't sure if Snape wouldn't do the same.

"Why are you so scared of him disowning you?" Harry asked before the thought about how absolutely tactless that question was.

"It isn't surprising you feel that way. From what I hear 'Not get along' is an understatement about you and my dad's relationship. He also has informed me several times that he is one of the least liked teacher here. But at the same time you must realize that he raised me, and I love him. He is after all my father."

Fred decided it was time for a change of subject. He was getting bored with Snape being the good guy. "So what are your specialties? What classes are you best at?"

"Well I don't think I am bad at anything… but I am most interested in potions. It is by far my best subject. I also like charms… and I have always had a knack for jinxes and curses. I blame my dad for those. They were his best subjects too. I spent my earlier life helping him brew potions so I had an early knowledge on how they worked. I loved to watch my dad, and I picked it up really fast. I have designed many of my own potions… including shampoo to tame the greasy that swarms in my hair." She seemed very cheery at this subject. Though she seemed as if she still felt out of place. Harry got the impression that she had never had many friends. Her cheer was very timid still.

"You have greasy hair too?" George said skeptically. She had very nice pretty hair. She was very pretty. She did bare some resemblance of Snape, but you had to be looking for it.

"Yeah. It is a natural curse. It runs in the family. I offered to let Dad have some… and he told me the day he wanted to smell like a fruit cake is the day he would start using my shampoo. I haven't managed to get it to smell like anything manlier then peaches 'n' cream. I like the Strawberries 'n' cream myself. Dad still refuses to use it."

"Well I can't exactly blame him there… how else do you resemble him?" Harry asked. It felt a bit odd that she didn't seem like his daughter at all. She was really nice it seemed. Not at all like the Professor he knows and loathes.

"Well… We are both on the stubborn side, and… oh gosh he is _so_ going to disown me…" Suddenly remembering her dilemma.

The feast ended and they all headed up to the common room. On the way they passed Snape who called Sariah over to him. The twins decided that they would wait for her. Well George suggested it. He liked this new girl and he didn't want Snape to kill her. Father of know father, she seemed _terrified_.

They watched as she approached him, though they were out of ear shot.

"You are going to disown me aren't you…" she said hopelessly.

"Why would I disown you? It's more likely the better you did not end up in my house. I am the head and would be in charge of your punishments. I am not sure how well that would go over with the other students. I tend to favor my own house. And you know more then anyone I am by far harder on _you_."

"You aren't disowning me?"

"No, I am not like my mother." Sariah remembered meeting his mother, her grandmother. She referred to her as the bastard child, or the illegitimate child. Never by her first name. She was always getting yelled at by her for every little thing. Needless to say they did not go over to visit very often. "You need to head to bed. It looks like the Weasley twins are waiting to take you to the common room… oh and just so you know I do not, under any circumstances, approve of them. Good night dear." He turned on his heal and left.

She hurried toward the twins. She had never expected anyone to wait for her. She had never really had any friends. She had heard stories from her father about the trouble the twins were to him. She never really paid much attention. He did grudgingly admitted that they had skills with potions, but that was the best she heard about them.

They were both very tall, and very handsome. They smiled and asked, "So did he disown you?"

"No, just wished me good night." She said still dazed by the fact that two people had waited for her so that she could get into the common room.

They lead her to the common room chattering about random things with her, nothing very serious. She learned they were trying to start a joke shop. She volunteered to be a consultant if they wanted. She knew the properties of almost every potion ingredient known to man, and could look up anything she didn't know easily enough. She also volunteered to test them as well. The twins said that they would keep that in mind, and use her for reference when they needed to.

Soon she found herself outside a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" She said.

"Candle Wax" Fred said and the door opened. He pointed to a spiral staircase that would lead to her dorm, then they went up the one next to it. She climbed the stairs to the top and saw a sign that said "Fifth Year Girls" She entered the room. It was circular with several four-poster beds.

She met her roommates. She had talked to Hermione Granger at the feast, but she met Lavender Brown and Parvit Patil. She went to her bed, all her things had been carried to the room, and dropped on it completely exhausted. She was asleep instantly.


End file.
